


This is bullshit. I hate this class.

by woa



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woa/pseuds/woa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off tumblr, inspired by: It’s finals week and in the middle of lecture you walk in in pajamas and slippers, slap the hw on the desk, salute the professor and walk out, can I buy you a congratulatory coffee</p><p>http://shittyaus.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is bullshit. I hate this class.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's a story that isn't depressing!

 

Honestly, Alex had no idea what his professor was talking about.

The year was almost over, this was the last class of the semester before the final and Dr. Rio is introducing a new theory.

“This, of course, will be part of your final paper.”

_What?_

Alex’s jaw dropped open.

This brand new theory that Alex couldn’t even begin to rap his head around needed to be in the final paper!?

What the actual fuck? 

The final paper that was due in 4 days?

That final paper?

The paper that Alex had spent the better half of a month planning and organizing and writing?

Alex thought ‘ _fuck it’_

and slammed his head onto the table in front of him, not even caring that it hurt or that everyone including Dr. Rio had gone silent and were probably worried about his mental health.

_Fuck everything._

* * *

 

Four days later and Alex was running on an hour and a half of sleep, 2 Rockstars, 4 cups of coffee, and pure determination and stubbornness.

He sat in his seat, the 3rd seat in on the 5th row, paper printed with a neat cover page and ALL of the necessary citations and specifications that Dr. Rio wanted.

8 pages, single spaced.

Alex wanted to die.

Or just sleep for the next decade, or actually make that the next century.

Alex glanced at the clock.

3 minutes.

Only 3 minutes until the final actually started.

Not that there was an actual test, they had been assigned a paper after all, but Dr. Rio wanted them to take the end of the year evaluation survey.

And he wanted to talk to each of his students one last time, personally.

In alphabetical order.

_Fuck this class._

2 minutes.

Alex’s leg was bouncing up and down and up and down and his left eye was twitching and he couldn’t actually feel his fingers on his left hand.

He needed sleep, but he had 3 more finals, actual final exams left to go and he needed to study more.

He had to pass his classes.

If he wanted to keep his scholarships, he need to stay on the dean’s list.

1 minute.

Alex started biting his fingernails.

He drew blood so he stopped, frantically wiping them on his jeans.

He picked up his number 2 pencil and started to chew on the eraser, eyes never leaving the clock.

If Dr. Rio was late Alex was going to scream.

He wasn’t late.

10 seconds later Dr. Rio walked in, casually strolling, not a care in the world.

Alex wanted to punch him.

Everyone in the room was waiting impatiently, holding their breath, for Dr. Rio to start calling them up alphabetically, or to hand out the evaluations.

Alex bit off his pencil’s eraser.

_Fuck._

He needed to sleep.

“I’m going to pass around the student-teacher evaluations. Once everyone has one I’ll start calling you up alphabetically. After you have spoken to me and completed the survey you may leave. All electronic devices must be turned off, and everything must be off your desk except for your writing utensils.”

Dr. Rio’s voice was slow and monotone and Alex wondered how the fuck he had actually made it all the way through this class.

Alex cracked his fingers as he waited for the papers to circle to him.

Soon everyone had one and Dr. Rio called.

“Anna Aaan”

 _Lucky bitch_ , Alex thought miserably, flipping to the first page and writing his name on the top.

By the time Alex was done with the simple survey Dr. Rio was talking to James Baber.

Alex groaned internally.

Fuck.

His eyelids felt so heavy, he needed to sleep, his brain was killing him.

“Jack Barakat.”

Alex rubbed his eyes harshly.

“Jack Barakat.”

Dr. Rio repeated.

Alex opened his eyes and looked around the room, seeing that everyone else was as well.

“Jack Barakat.”

Dr. Rio said for the third time.

Where the fuck?

Alex thought also trying to remember if he knew Jack Barakat.

He didn’t think so, was he actually in this class, Alex couldn’t recall.

“Jack Barakat.”

Dr. Rio’s voice was growing impatient.

Dr. Rio opened his mouth once again but before he could again repeat himself the door at the back of the classroom flew open.

Alex, and all of his classmates that were still in the room looked behind them.

A tall, lanky guy with black hair with a stripe of red was walking slowly down the aisle.

Alex didn’t recognize him.

The dude was wearing a faded and stretched out blink-182 shirt, Star Wars fleece pajama pants, and honest to god bunny slippers.

In his left hand were some stapled papers and in the other was a single sheet of paper that had been crumpled and hastily uncrumpled.

The man made his way to Dr. Rio’s desk, all eyes still on him.

He slammed, actually slammed the stapled papers down on Dr. Rio’s desk then handed him the crumpled sheet.

Dr. Rio’s mouth was agape and he stared at the man.

“Mr. Barakat.”

The man, Jack, nodded.

“Teach.”

Dr. Rio glanced down at the crumpled paper in his hand.

“Where did you get this?”

He asked Jack, who shrugged and replied.

“Dean O’Leary.”

Dr. Rio nodded, but didn’t look happy.

“Well, sit down and we’ll discuss your performance in my class.”

Jack didn’t sit down.

He shrugged.

“I’d love to, Martin, really I would, but I gotta be somewhere.”

He paused.

“Actually, that’s a lie I don’t have to be anywhere, I just don’t want to talk to you about anything. Listen, I’ve done all the homework, gotten all A’s on all the exams and papers, I’ve been in class as much as I needed to be to pass this class. I’m set, I’m done. You have my final paper, and my evaluation of you as a teacher, both of which I spent a long time on. I’m done. I’d wish you a good vacation, but I don’t really care so… Goodbye Martin, hopefully I won’t have to take another class of yours.”

Then Jack stood up straight and saluted, actually and properly saluted and turned around and walked straight out.

After the door closed behind him the entire class looked back at Dr. Rio, who was still sitting there mouth open wide.

The silence went on far too long and if Alex hadn’t been fully alert because of Jack Barakat he would have passed out by now.

Eventually Dr. Rio gathered himself and continued on.

Alex couldn’t get Jack Barakat out of his mind.

* * *

 

2 days later Alex was finishing packing all of his stuff so he could finally move out and leave for summer vacation.

He was still half dead from exhaustion, but figured he could wait until he got home to his more comfortable bed to catch up on all the sleep he had missed.

After his car was all packed all he had to do was turn in his room key so he headed to the office.

Turning a corner he bumped into someone, causing them to drop the box they were carrying, resulting in clothes spilling out everywhere on the floor.

“Shit, I’m sorry.”

Alex dropped down instantly to help the other.

“Nah, it’s my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

Alex looked up, he recognized that voice.

Jack Barakat.

“Still let me help.”

Alex handed Jack the last piece of clothing.

They both stood and Jack stared at Alex for a moment.

“Hey, weren’t you in Dr. Rio’s class with me?”

Alex nodded, not mentioning that he had never actually noticed Jack until 2 days ago.

“Yeah, you came to the final session in bunny slippers and shocked the shit out of Dr. Rio.”

Jack smiled, it was a nice smile.

Alex smiled back.

“It was really… actually it was amazing, dude.”

Jack chuckled.

“Thanks….”

_Oh._

“Uh, Alex. Gaskarth. Um, I’m Alex Gaskarth.”

 _Stupid_.

But Jack just smiled more and said.

“Jack Barakat. Nice to meet you, Alex”

Alex nodded.

“Same.”

_Fuck._

He flushed then, in a moment of boldness asked.

“Do you want to maybe like get coffee or…. Shit you’re probably ready to leave campus.”

Jack looked apologetic.

“Yeah, I’m leaving for Baltimore pretty soon.”

Alex looked at him in surprise and hope.

“You’re from Baltimore?”

Jack nodded.

“So am I.”

Now Jack looked hopeful.

“Yeah?”

Alex nodded

“Yeah, so do you want to get coffee sometime? To celebrate how you talked to Dr. Rio… and you’re amazing fashion sense?”

Jack grinned.

“I’d like that, Alex Gaskarth.”  


End file.
